War of Z-Evos
by alexina23
Summary: It was a normal day until six came in with bad news... With the Apocalypse everyone is at risk and what happens when the two known cures become infected... you'll just have to read to find out... Disclaimer: I do not own the green furry Evo it was made and designed by Alice-WhiteRabbit on Deviantart...
1. Remade chapter 1

It started on a regular day…

Rex was getting his nanites checked by his doctor. "Doc, please, no shots."

The girl was in an orange shirt with a lab coat, boots, and brownish hair in a bun.

"I'm sorry but I need to check." She took a needle and slowly injected it in his arm.

"Owww." Rex whimpered in pain.

She took her samples and entered it in the computer. She looked at the screens.

"Holiday!" A man in green rushed in.

"I'm a little busy, Six."

Six, the green ninja looked at Rex. "It's very important… It's happened."

She looked up and ran out the doors.

"What…What happened?" Rex got up and attempted to follow when Six blocked his path. "Six, what's going on?"

Six shook his head and blocked Rex's next few attempts at escape. "You're not ready." Six commented.

"For what?" The teenage boy hit Six in frustration. Rex threw another punch when Six would not move. "Really?"

But this time Six grabbed his fist and pushed him back. Rex came back and formed his smack hands. Six drew out his magna blades and blocked his punch. "I told you; you're not ready."

Holiday ran down the hall. Thud

A noise came from the room in front of her. As she neared it, the door opened.

"URRR." A wolf-like EVO, a bug-like EVO, and a green- furred EVO came out.

"Oh my…" Rebecca pulled out a tranquilizer and shot all three. A couple more started coming out. She ran back to the lab. When she got in, she locked the doors and turned around to see Rex and Six dueling.

Rex realizing that she was there, stopped and asked her. "What's happening?"

She was silent. In fact Doctor Holiday had no idea what to say except for, "It's … the Apocalypse."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's... the Apocalypse." She stammered. The door busted open and several more Evo- like zombies with deep moans and yellow glowing eyes staggered in. "If you get bit or scratched you're dead." Holiday said.

Six threw his blade then cleared a path enabling him to get it back. Holiday had pulled out a gun and shot some down, while Rex had built his B.F.S and sliced any of the zombies that came close. Six was distracted and had come close to being bit yet he noticed and quickly killed it. They started to multiply and soon Six was forced to back up. He backed up into broken tile.

" Rrriiippp. Thud."

The sharp edge of the tile cut through his shoe and he fell. The entire Apocalypse directed its attention toward Six who now reeked of blood. A Z-EVO grabbed his leg but he got it off. Then about twenty more showed up and Six just couldn't hold them off. Holiday started to drag Rex out of the building... away from the scene of his loyal partner, Six, who had about 30 Evos ambush him. As they reached the outside they noticed the area was abandoned. They also noticed all the ships were gone. They got in a truck and drove towards the city, which was already deserted. She parked in an alleyway and gave Rex a communicator that was quite different from the usual model." In case we get split up." She said.

A sudden clunk on the side of the truck signaled to Holiday to leave. She drove into the woods where she and Rex dozed off...


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning:

Holiday awoke to Rex still sleeping and no damages to the parked truck. She went up to the front of the truck and looked for food. There was nothing. After about ten minutes Rex woke up." So... Where are we?"

Holiday looked down then back at Rex." Well, we are in Abysus, and apparently the infected level is low."

Rex got up and looked out the window. Red sky. There was a low amount of the infected yet there were still some.

"I need to get out. You should come too." Holiday opened the door and looked around. There was no one. They left the door open and walked around until they couldn't see the truck. Holiday had started to lag behind Rex.

He realized the situation. "Doc, are you feeling ok?" Rex not wanting to lose someone else ran up to her.

" I'm... fine." She tried standing yet slipped and fell back.

Rex had noticed a scratch on her upper left arm and slowly backed up.' If you get scratched, you're dead.' Holiday's voice echoed in his mind. Holiday made a screech like scream of pain and her body immediately started to change. She grew a beak, and scaly-feathery skin, and her fingers started to grow longer and sharp. She fell down on the ground and her back split open and two great big white angelic wings grew.

Rex only closed his eyes till no more screams were heard. She got back up on all fours and looked at Rex. She ran full speed and pounced but he dodged and Z-EVO Holiday face planted into a tree. Rex looked around. The only places he could go to were VK's castle or to the truck which he had lost sight and direction of. Turning around to see the eagle EVO back on its feet and charging. Rex built his Rex ride and started to drive towards the huge stone castle that felt miles away yet was only a couple yards.

"Creak" the sound of metal and rock hitting each other was heard. A Z-EVO jumped on the back of Rex's ride and was heavy enough to drag it down. It was a green wolf with a black slit over his left eye. It jumped on Rex's back and immediately pushed him off. He was rare though. The wolf-like EVO had six toes, black eyes, a black slit on one eye, and green fur.

"Six?" Rex was suddenly pushed out of his thoughts as a massive jolt of pain ran through his body as the Z-EVO had bit into his stomach." Ahh!" Rex screamed as a massive metallic EVO built itself from the teenage boy.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry if this may seem confusing but from now on I'm going to write previous ending to remind you what's going on.

The green wolf EVO bit down into Rex's stomach." Ahh." Rex screamed as a massive metallic EVO built himself from the teen.

Blue-fire hair, suit of metal, green eyes. Rex had turned into a Z-EVO.

VanKleiss, who was in the middle of a midday nap heard the blood curling screams from Rex, He woke up a little startled and thought 'what now'. He looked outside his window to see the mech-EVO walking towards his castle. He got out and the metal EVO stopped in front of him.

" Nroo." A faint tint of Rex's voice was in the malicious roar.

VanKleiss barely hearing him, called over the pack." Attack!"

Biowulf was first to launch while Circe opened her mouth to sonic blast the Z-Evo away. Skalamander soon joined in, shooting crystals at the beast. The Rex Z-Evo slashed Biowulf back down and didn't even notice what Circe was doing. He didn't flinch when any of Skalamander's shots hit. He picked the only threat... Biowulf. He tried pulling off his arm but it didn't budge. EVO Rex bit into him and threw him at VanKleiss. VanKleiss had managed to get out of the way before his wolf henchmen hit him. Biowulf had turned the tables and now tried attacking VanKleiss. VanKleiss touched him and tried turning him EVO while dodging his next attack. Beowulf's body fell to the ground and then started to slowly get up..."Sire. What happened?"

Six's wolf form had a sudden hint of his own consciousness and tilted his head slightly in confusion. VanKleiss replied back." It seems turning zombies into EVOs is the cure." He looked up at the giant metal Evo... ' let's start simple.' He thought. VanKleiss walked up to Rex's leg not knowing it was him and quickly tried turning him Evo. Rex-EVO ( no longer a zombie) fell down and got back up slowly... His appearance stayed the same yet he was under VanKleiss's control now.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rex-Evo (no longer a zombie.) Fell down then got back up slowly... His appearence stayed the same yet now he was under VanKliess's control**_.

The green wolf lunged at VanKleiss ready to bite him. He reached up and turned him into an EVO under his control. Six stepped off him.

'Thud'

The blue metal EVO was crouching down on the floor.

" Who messed with it?" VanKleiss asked his crew before realizing the EVO looked quite familiar. The EVO had started to groan and grunt in pain. It flipped over on its back.

'Boom'

Rex lay in the hole looking much bruised. He started speaking in a low voice. "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y cómo he llegado hasta aquí?" He opened his eyes slowly to see VanKleiss over him. He got up and backed away. The rest of the Pack got behind VanKleiss including the EVO mercenary.

Biowulf lunged. Rex tried building something.

'Whirring.'

Nothing happened. He stood looking quite helpless waiting for the blue wolf to hit him. Biowulf had his claws out just centimeters from his face before he was stopped. VK's gauntlet was wrapped around his waist. Biowulf started walking back towards his master. Holiday in her EVO form swooped in the hole-like ditch and screeched at Rex. He stuck his hand on her wing and blue lines soon covered her body. She morphed back into Rebecca. Van Kleiss and the Pack had started to walk towards the two. When Rex fell down to the ground coughing, Holiday ran up to help him while being followed by Circe. VanKleiss came closer to see what was wrong.

"I think its his nanites, but my scanner is getting nothing. VanKleiss." Holiday stopped herself thinking about what he could possibly do."Err. Can you check... Rex?" Holiday who was rethinking the request started scanning again.

" I'll do it." VK finally replied. He approached Rex and placed his gauntlet on his chest.

"Don't fight him, don't fight him." Rex thought as pain shot through him. His eyes lit blue as VanKleiss dug his claws into him.

"Where is the problem..." VanKleiss was suddenly pushed back by a blue eyed Rex. Rex started morphing into an EVO. But it was different from the one earlier, instead it had a BFS in one hand, the other changed into his smack hand, a pair of punk busters as feet, and two slam cannons on the shoulders. It looked down at the 7 figures. He reached down and grabbed the one in the middle... VanKleiss. It roared in his face and started walking toward the city.

Before any of the remaining 6 could fight him, Providence tanks' alarms went off. They all followed the noise.

Rex EVO walked in the city while noticing a large number of Z-EVOS behind him. A Z-EVO launched itself from the ground and bit into the mechanical EVO's leg. Rex fell down with VK still in hand. But he was trapped. Somehow Rex had fallen onto his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rex fell down still holding VanKleiss in his hand. But VanKleiss was trapped since Rex had fallen on top of his hand.**_

As Rex Z-EVO started waking, he began to squeeze VanKleiss. The Z-EVO realized that its attempt to crush him was useless so he raised its blade to try and stab VanKleiss. VanKleiss quickly dodged and noticed the blade went through Rex Z-EVO's hand. The Z-EVO started to lose his balance and he dropped VanKleiss. The Z-EVOs originally on the ground lunged at him. VanKleiss was quickly pinned by 3 zombie EVOs. One by one each bit into him. His body suddenly stopped struggling. His eyes changed to a glowing yellow and he let out a deep moan... Was there no longer a cure?

After seeing Rex who was not a Z-EVO yet, turn EVO and march off with VanKleiss. Holiday, Six, and the pack started searching for the Providence truck because that the truck was filled with guns. Everyone followed Holiday since she was most likely to remember where it was. Suddenly, a loud siren starting going off.

"What's that noise?" Skalamander asked above the sounds.

Holiday just barely hearing him replied." That would be the truck!"

They all started running towards the noise to see a two headed Z-EVO pushing on the side of it. Six was about to slide out his blades when Breach sent a portal to get rid of the Z-EVO. They all got in the truck and drove towards the city.

When they arrived in the city they were greeted by Rex, VanKliess, and some other zombie EVOs. VanKleiss shot out his gauntlet hoping to wrap around Skalamander but Biowulf quickly jumped in front and blocked it. Holiday had pulled out a gun and started shooting at VanKleiss. Six had started to distract Rex from attacking the rest of the group.

"Creak."

Rex stopped fighting and looked at the sky. In the distance many Providence ships were headed in their direction.

* * *

Plz tell me where your confusion is Rex99.9 or if anybody has any questions just pm me and I'm sure to fix it. ; )


	7. Chapter 7

Holiday now remembering providence, she got in the truck and drove off.

"Where is she going?"

Biowulf asked. Six replied.

"I have no idea."

Holiday pulled up to the providence base and got out. Providence was abandoned, hoping she wouldn't have a fight she ventured in. She walked down the pale white halls, some doors were open, others weren't. All of the rooms that had their doors open had things scattered all over the floor. She picked up her speed.

"Growl."

Holiday had almost reached her destination till that. "Rrr." She turned around to see another Z-Evo. It was green furred, had deer antlers, black hair, and a metal tail. She started running as the green zombie charged. She rushed into her lab and quickly locked the doors before letting 'it' in.

"Scratch, scratch."

The Z-Evo was scratching the doors. Holiday knowing the doors could only hold for so long, looked around the room. She could find nothing that helped her.

" Whirrr." The lights flickered. She kept looking around. She was about to give up when a glare hit her eyes. She looked in the direction the glare was coming from. It was an orange piece of metal.

She picked it up. But before she could actually examine it, the lights flickered then turned off.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter. And i didnt have my revisor read and edit but tomorrow im leaving and wont be back for a week so i just wanted to post.**


	8. Chapter 8

The lights turned off and whirring noises could be heard.

Creak.

The two doors that lead in and out of the lab suddenly opened and two yellow eyes looked at me from the doorway.

Cling. Clunk. Creak. Clink. I searched frantically for where the evos was but no matter where I looked I could not find it.

A drop of water hit my shoulder as I looked up at the roof to find two yellow eyes looking at me.

The lights suddenly turned on and the furry green- antlered Evo was on the ceiling. I quickly moved out of the way as it lost its grip and fell to the ground.

Ten or more guards ran through the doorway and started shooting at the antler Evo. The green evo lunged but suddenly collapsed in front of the men as holiday had shoot a sedative into it.

"Pass that over here!" Holiday yelled to one of the guards. The soldier picked up the orange metal and passed it to her." Thank you." She thanked him as she took it from him.

Growl.

The green evo unsteadily got up and ran to attack but tripped on its front feet and collapsed again. Holiday shoot another sedative and started to pry open the medal.

As it opened a black squishy substance showed itself. Holiday reached to grab it when it lit up blueish greenish. "That's wei-." Her sentence stopped as one of the providence soldiers hit the floor with the Z-Evo on him and it bit into his arm. The soldier turned into a spider like evo except his legs were bent and demented upwards.

The two Z-Evos approached the rest of the soldiers. I did it without thinking, I took a needle and took a sample of the substance. I put it in a needle gun and shot it directly at the green Z-Evo.

The Z-Evo started to morph back to a human figure. "Oh... Doctor what happened?" Holiday looked to see Caesar with mini antlers and a metal tail." You were a Z-Evo?" She was shocked.

"Wait, if i was an evo... How did you cure me?" She picked up the orange metal." I pried this open and I found this goo." She showed Caesar the black stuff.

"Oh. It looks like deactivated nanites." Caesar commented.


	9. Chapter 9

**"Oh. It looks like deactivated nanites." Caesar commented**.

Crash.

Somehow holiday and Caesar had forgotten about the other Z-Evo. Luckily the men were holding it back but soon they were to be over powered.

Caesar started to scratch his arms." Man, fur is really itchy!" Holiday looked confused. She looked back at the spider Z-Evo and shoot a sedative into its arm. It immediately collapsed to the ground and went unconscious.

Suddenly the providence alarms went off and the side of the petting zoo exploded, as a huge metal evo walked through the wall. He was only feet from the ceiling.

"Crap. You guys let Rex get bit?!" Caesar would never think about it but now he actually was caring, that or that fur was irritating the heck out of him.

"Well..." Holiday was stopped as a green wolf Z-Evo barged through the glass and ran straight for holiday. She had no time to pull out her sedative. Here he came... She thought. Suddenly a snapping noise was heard as she saw that Caesar had pushed the wolf aside with his antlers.

The green wolf charged at Caesar. As he tried to bite down on his body. Caesar guarded himself with his tail and the wolf bit down into metal. Caesar swung his tail towards the wall, making the wolf slam against it. But considering this wolf was six, it wasn't that easy to get rid of him. He got up unsteady and jumped on Caesars back and bit into his back.

Caesar clenched his teeth as he started to morph back into a Z-Evo. "Quickly, Holiday. Use some of Rex's nani-." Caesar was completely consumed by the virus now. Unable to help the troubled Doctor. He roared and charged.

Holiday had no time to get another needle. She shoved her hands into the nanites and instantly they formed around her hands like gauntlets.

The Z-Evo, now only about a foot away, was stopped and morphed back to Caesar as Holiday had placed her hand on his chest. Caesar had no antlers or tail this time. He was completely normal. The Z- Evo wolf looked confused at the two and ran out the hole he had previously made, back into the petting zoo.

Holiday looked to see Z-Evo Rex was heading towards where she and Caesar were.

She ran out the hole in the glass that six made, jumped into a tree. (As to not fall to her death.) She climbed down the tree and ran up to Z-Evo Rex's foot. She tried to do the same thing she had done to cure Caesar but, to no avail it didn't work. The Z-Evo looked down to look at her. He tried to grab her but with no success. Holiday thought up a plan and tried to cure his hand. That didn't work either. Rex lifted her up and tried to grab her with the other hand but now she was running.

She ran up his arm, past his shoulder, and finally stopping when she reached his head. She put her hands on the back of his head. Blue lines spread all over as the Robot started to get smaller and morph back into Rex. Holiday hadn't thought about this part, now she was falling. Rex had a split second to realize this and immediately built his smackhands, catching Holiday.

"Wow, Doc, what were you doing all the way up there?"

Holiday was about to answer when a couple of green crystals shot past there heads, just barely missing." Looks like that's gonna have to wait." Holiday said as Skalamander walked out of the bushes. Eyes glowing yellow.

**R&amp;R please**


End file.
